Super Z nueva generación
by dianaitas
Summary: Los chicos cambiaron gracias a un artefacto inventado por el profesor. Los chicos vivirán aventuras acompañados por las PPGZ, descubrirán secretos ocultos, pelearan juntos contra el mal y los sueños de todos seguirán de pie.
1. El comienzo de esta hisoria

**Yo: Lamento haber eliminado mi historia les juro que volveré a escribirla pero le cambiare algunas cosas, les pido mil disculpas**

**Nota de la autora: Demashitaa powerpuff girls z no me pertenece**

**Pd: El chapter 1 será igual al otro solo que le agregare otras cosas, y los nombres de los cachorros de las chicas tendrán otros nombres.**

**Pd 2: No agregare a bunny ni a blitz.**

¡El comienzo, de esta historia!

Con momoko

Se levantaba entre sus sabanas color rosa chicle, sus cabellos se encontraban esparcidos por parte del piso y de la cama. Se destapo lentamente y se paró rápido, fue hacia su ropero y lo abrió, saco una camisa manga corta con cuatro corazones rosa y dos mini-botones, llevaba puesta una falda color morado con un cinto rosa, tenía unas medias rayadas que se veían de color rosa y negro con unas zapatillas rosa y cordones blancos. Era una chica de tez blanca, ojos rosa y pelo naranja amarrado en una coleta alta decorado con un moño rojo.

-Buenos días mamá-dice momoko

-buenos días hija-dice rumiko dejándole el desayuno en la mesa

-oye hermana ¿me prestas tu colección de figuras de Galactic Man?-pregunta Kuriko con cara de cachorrito

-no-dijo fríamente momoko

-amargada-susurra Kuriko

-¿qué dijiste querida Kuriko?-pregunta momoko

-nada querida hermana-dice balanceándose de atrás para adelante con sus manos hacia atrás.

-bueno me tengo que ir-dice momoko

-alto momoko, alimenta a tu perro-dice rumiko

-si mamá-momoko camina hacia el patio con una bolsa de alimento-toma Berry-dice momoko

-no me tragare eso-habla Berry

-tienes que comerlo o prefieres morirte de hambre-dice momoko con una sonrisa picara

-comeré, comeré, comeré-dice Berry saltando

-buena cachorrita-dice momoko acariciando la cabeza de Berry

- -_-eh, momo-chan se te hace tarde para la escuela-dice berry

-o.o-momoko abrió sus ojos grandes y miro el reloj-cierto adiós berry-

-adiós-dice berry

Con Miyako

Despertó lentamente dejando ver unos lindos ojos celestes, se levantó y busco en uno de sus cajones ropa para ponerse, encontró entre uno de sus cajones una pupera color turquesa, abajo llevaba una musculosa negra, una falda turquesa y zapatos celestes. Era una chica rubia, su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas, su piel era blanca.

-buenos días miyako-dice la abuela de miyako

-aaaaw, buenos días abuela-dice miyako

-toma aquí tengo tu desayuno-dice dejándole el desayuno.

-hay, gracias abuela-sonríe miyako

-de nada mi niña-dice la abuela y se va hacia la cocina.

-pss, miyako-llama desde abajo una cachorrita del mismo color de pelo que miyako

-¿qué pasa Bambee?-pregunta miyako mirando hacia abajo.

-tengo hambre-dice Bambee

-¬¬no has comido nada de lo que está en el plato por supuesto que vas a tener hambre-dice miyako

-lo sé, lo sé, pero es que no me gusta esa comida-dice Bambee saltando

-ah, toma-dice miyako dándole una galleta a Bambee.

-bueno me tengo que ir-dice miyako-adiós abuela-

-adiós querida-dice la abuela de miyako

Con kaoru

Se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, camino dormida hacia su ropero para ir a buscar su ropa, llevaba puesta una remera manga corta, una bermuda verde y unas zapatillas color verde manzana. Era una chica de pelo color azabache todo desordenado, sus ojos eran de color verde jade, y su piel blanca.

-buenos días-dice kaoru

-buenas noches-dice shou

-hola idiota-dice kaoru

-KAORU-regaña la mamá de kaoru-CUANTAS VECES TE EH DICHO QUE NO LE HABLES ASI A TU HERMANO-

-espera, lo sé, lo sé-dice kaoru levantando su mano y apuntando con su dedo índice dice-478.562.309 veces-dice kaoru

-¬¬ Que inteligente eres para eso, lástima que para la escuela no hermanita-dice dai que estaba desayunando

-tu cállate-dice kaoru-y si soy inteligente-

-NERD-dicen shou y dai

-mejor me voy me llevare el desayuno-dice kaoru-así, shou alimenta a Bee

-porque yo es TU perro-dice señalando a kaoru

-ah, ah, es TUYO y MIO-dice señalando a shou y luego a ella

-pero, el día que la encontraste y mamá y papá te dejaron tenerlo tu dijiste que era solo tuyo-explica shou

-cierto-susurra kaoru-bueno cambie de parecer (n U n)

-(-_-)-esas eran las caras de shou y dai negando con la cabeza de que kaoru no tenía arreglo

-bueno los veo luego-dice kaoru-adiós-dice desde lo lejos, pero nadie le responde

En la escuela

-Buenos días chicos-dice la señorita keane

-buenos días señorita keane-dicen todos de pie y luego de saludar se sientan

-momoko, miyako, kaoru, ustedes siguen sin nadie al lado, tendré que sentar chicos ahí pero todos ya tienen su asiento-dice la señorita keane viendo todo el salón-bueno las dejare así, esperemos que nuevos alumnos vengan-

En el recreo

-espero que nos dejen así por todo lo que queda del año-dice kaoru

-solo quedan 3 meses de escuela kaoru-dice momoko

En la ciudad

-dame tus dulces-dice un chico peli naranja con una gorra roja para atrás, llevaba puesta una campera roja con muchos detalles (Zindy: la de la serie) con unos pantalones negros con una línea amarilla más arriba de las rodillas

-T-T-T-Toma-dice una niña de aproximadamente 6 años.

-gracias eres una buena niña-dice el peli naranja-oye butch-llama el chico

-¿SIP?-dice un chico de pelo azabache que llevaba una bolsa, llevaba la misma campera que el peli naranja solo que de color verde y los mismos pantalones, el chico correspondía al nombre butch-¿qué pasa brick?-pregunta butch

-toma esta niña nos dio todos sus dulces pero creo que no son todos-dice con una sonrisa malévola, el chico correspondía al nombre brick-oye ¿Dónde está el idiota de boomer?-

-no lo sé-dice butch

-aquí estoy-dice un chico rubio que correspondía al nombre de boomer-¿qué pasa?-

-¿conseguiste dulces?-preguntan butch y brick

-etto….no conseguí nada-dice boomer rascándose la nuca

-es típico de ti-dice brick-bueno vamos hacia allá-

-…-boomer se da cuenta de que la niña lo mira, y el ve que sus hermanos están distraídos-toma-susurra boomer dándole a la niña unos dulces

-gracias-susurra la niña

-vete antes de que me descubran-dice boomer

-sí, pero no sé a dónde ir-dice la niña

-¿y tus padres?-pregunta boomer

-no tengo, pero tratare de alejarme-dice la niña

-_ella tampoco tiene padres-_piensa boomer-_de a donde abra sacado esos dulces-_vuelve a pensar boomer

-boomer-llama desde lejos brick

En la escuela

-*beep, beep*-el cinturón de las chicas vuelve a brillar

-chicas-dice momoko-ay que ir a la azotea-kaoru y miyako asienten y se van corriendo

-híper blossom-dice momoko haciendo su pose

-Rolling Bubbles-dice miyako haciendo su pose

-Powered Buttercup-dice kaoru haciendo su pose

-The Powerpuff girls Z-dicen las tres al unísono uniéndose y haciendo sus poses las 3 juntas.

-profesor-dice blossom-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta blossom

-son los rowdyruff boys blossom, están quitándole todos los dulces a los niños-

-¿qué nunca se cansan?-dice buttercup

-creo que no buttercup-dice Bubbles

-bueno basta de distracciones tenemos que detenerlos-dice blossom

En la ciudad

-jajajajajaja-dice brick-oh vamos dame tus dulces-dice brick

-jamás cómpratelos, además las PPGZ vendrán en cualquier momento-dice…. ¡¿Kuriko?!

-no si les causamos más problemas no podrán encargarse de todo, butch-da la señal brick

-mmh-butch asiente y prende fuego un local que estaba cerrado

-jajaja, ahora dame tus dulces-dice brick

-alto ahí rowdyruff boys z-dice blossom-bubbles atrapa a todos en una burbuja y protégelos del fuego-dice blossom

-**Bubble trapping**-todas las burbujas atrapan a la gente que está en peligro

-Blossom, me das tu autógrafo-pide Kuriko

-claro-dice blossom

-blossom no es hora de dar autógrafos-dice buttercup-**Súper Sonic hammer**-dice buttercup golpeando a brick

-maldita-dice brick-toma esto-dice brick lanzando con su cerbatana saliva

-AAARG, que asco-dice buttercup esquivando la saliva de brick

-jejeje-dice brick

-ja, ja, ja que gracioso-dice blossom desde atrás de brick-**yo-yo wrapping supreme**-entona blossom tratando de atrapar a brick con su yo-yo pero no puede al parecer brick levanto un fierro y lo interpuso entre el yo-yo y el.

-ha, ha-ríe brick-blossom tendrás que hacer algo más que eso-dice brick

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dice blossom al ver a bubbles y a buttercup atadas a un caño

-no te distraigas-dice boomer apareciendo atrás de blossom y la ata

-suéltame-dice blossom

-no lo hare-dice brick cruzado de brazos

-blossom-dice Kuriko desde abajo

-vete-dice blossom

-ok-susurra Kuriko y se va

-¿a dónde nos llevaras?-pregunta blossom

-misterio-dice brick

-eso misterio-dicen butch y boomer

20 Minutos más tarde

-listo se quedaran aquí-dice brick

-P-P-P-Pero….E-E-Es la-la-la casa de f-fu-fuzzy-tartamudea bubbles

-si-dice butch-y por eso las dejaremos aquí-

-oye no, espera-trata blossom de que le presten atención pero los chicos ya no estaban

-maldita sea-dice buttercup

Con los chicos

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta boomer

-al laboratorio-dice brick

**CONTINUARA…**

Adelanto del capitulo

-alto ahí-dice el profesor

-¿poderes?-dice boomer mirando sus manos

-a lo mejor podríamos ser un equipo-sugiere blossom

-¡¿NUNCA?! ¿Qué no lo recuerdas somos villanos?-grita brick

**Yo: Lo sé el adelanto me quedo mal, pero bueno hice lo que pude.**

**Zindy: Si y yo te ayude**

**Maia: Esperamos que les haya gustado**

**Pamela y Liz: aha y lo seguiremos**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. ¿Poderes?

**Yo: Aquí de vuelta con el siguiente chapter de mi fic**

**Zindy: Por favor dejen un sagrado review *suplicando***

**Pamela: etto, Zindy eso se dice al final del capitulo**

**Nota de la autora: Demashitaa powerpuff girls z no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes inventados por mí**

En el capítulo anterior

-¿conseguiste dulces?-preguntan butch y brick

-etto….no conseguí nada-dice boomer rascándose la nuca

-es típico de ti-dice brick-bueno vamos hacia allá-

-profesor-dice blossom-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta blossom

-son los rowdyruff boys blossom, están quitándole todos los dulces a los niños-

-¿qué nunca se cansan?-dice buttercup

-¿a dónde nos llevaras?-pregunta blossom

-misterio-dice brick

-listo se quedaran aquí-dice brick

-P-P-P-Pero….E-E-Es la-la-la casa de f-fu-fuzzy-tartamudea bubbles

-si-dice butch-y por eso las dejaremos aquí-

**¿Poderes?**

-¿cómo salimos de aquí?-pregunta buttercup

-y si razonamos con fuzzy-sugiere bubbles

-no lo creo-dice buttercup

-blossom, que sugieres, se supone que eres la líder-dice buttercup

-sí, claro, cuando te conviene soy la líder-dice blossom

-hehe-rie ampliamente buttercup

-oh vamos no empiezen-dice bubbles

-TU CALLATE-dicen buttercup y blossom

-¿por qué siempre son así conmigo?-dice bubbles derramando lágrimas como una cascada.

-hay, no, no otra vez-dicen blossom y buttercup

-eureka-dice blossom

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunta bubbles

-shhhhh-dice blossom cerrando sus ojos-_Berry ¿me escuchas?_-pregunta blossom por telepatía

En el patio de la casa de momoko

-si te escucho-dice berry

Por la telepatía

-necesito que vengas al bosque donde vive fuzzy-dice blossom

-entiendo, ahí voy-dice berry y sale corriendo a toda velocidad

En el bosque cerca de la casa de fuzzy

-¿qué hiciste?-pregunta buttercup

-llame a berry-dice blossom

-hola-dice berry transformándose en una chica como blossom, bubbles y buttercup, y cortando la soga con una cuchilla. Era una chica de pelo negro, suelto con una bincha rosa, sus ojos eran de color rosa y tez blanca.

-hola berry-dicen las tres al unísono

En el laboratorio

-¿para qué vinimos aquí brick?-pregunta boomer

-vinimos a…..nose a que vinimos-dice brick

-¬¬-butch y boomer lo miran así, ¿por qué brick querría venir al laboratorio si ni siquiera sabe a qué vino aquí?

-je, je entremos-dice brickcambiando de sonriente a serio

Adentro

-mira ken invente una pistola que cambia energía negativa por positiva-dice el profesor

-profesor detecto una mezcla de energía positiva y negativa-dice Poochie

-los rowdyruff boys, están aquí-dice el profesor caminando hacia una puerta

-¿profesor que va a hacer?-pregunta Ken

-voy a probar mi nuevo invento-dice el profesor muy seguro de sí.

-alto ahí-dice el profesor

-¡¿EH?!-dicen los RRB

-pondré a prueba mi nuevo invento con ustedes-susurra el profesor

-*sonido de destello*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-gritan los RRB y caen rendidos al piso

-listo ken, Poochie ya ter…..-una luz rodea a los RRB levantándolos y luego dejándolos en el piso lentamente con una ropa extraña que consistía en una mini-campera con una cinta rodeando el cuello pero desatado una "R" en el lado derecho, por la parte de los brazos estaba atado a una cinta con un botón, abajo una remera con una franja negra por la parte del cuello, guantes negros y un brazalete, pantalones negros con una franja amarilla un poco más abajo de los muslos. Llevaban unos cinturones con una evilla que adentro tenía una "R".

-profesor, lamentamos la demora es que los RRB nos ataron y nos llevaron al bosque dejándonos en frente de la casa de fuzzy y luego se fueron pero no sé dónde están-explica blossom

-eh, blossom-dice buttercup señalando hacia abajo que estaban los RRB tirados en el piso

-ou, estee jeje-ríe nerviosamente blossom encogiéndose de hombros.

-hay que examinarlos-dice el profesor

7 Minutos más tarde

-Listo-dice el profesor-puedes quedarte blossom con el ahora regreso-

-porsupollo-dice blossom

-¿porsupollo?-pregunta confundido el profesor

-*suspiro* por supuesto-dice blossom suspirando-algún día vendrá al siglo XXI-

-*ronquido*-brick estaba roncando en que soñaría

**Brick POV**

Estaba todo oscuro no veía me encontraba en un sueño pero escuchaba una voz que me hablaba esa voz me parecía conocida, jure haberla escuchado antes, intente despertar lo logre pero grite de un susto era, era ella mi peor enemiga pero me sentía raro no tenia ni las menores ganitas de molestarla, ¿por qué será?

**POV Normal**

-¿Pero qué haces? Casi me matas de un infarto-dice brick-¿blossom?-

-no, mojo jojo en persona-dice sarcástica blossom

-mh-exclama brick desviando la vista

-oye-dice blossom

-¿qué?-pregunta brick sin verla

-¿cómo te llamabas?-esa pregunta fue muy tonta

-¬¬ ¿enserio no lo recuerdas?-pregunta brick

-enserio, creo que era blu, no baaa, no bri-intenta acordarse blossom

-sí, mi nombre lleva el bri-dice brick

-¿Britani?-dice blossom

-(o_o)-brick se queda con una cara de póker face al escuchar a blossom que había dicho que él se llamaba Britani

En otra habitación

-aaaaw- bosteza boomer pero hay algo que le impide estirarse-¡¿Pero qué?!-

-no te sorprendas, es decir no te aremos daño-dice Ken

-¿enserio?-pregunta boomer

-es enserio no te ara nada solo quieren examinarte para ver si estás bien-dice bubbles

-ah, bueno no puede ser tan….MALO-grita boomer al ver al profesor apuntándole con una pistola-por favor no me mate todavía tengo 12 años soy muy joven para morir, todavía me falta enamorarme y casarme, tener hijos ser abuelito por favor téngame piedad profesor-

-listo-dice el profesor y miyako se queda con una cara de ¿WTF? Por todo el discurso de boomer

-he, he, solo actuaba-dice boomer

En otra habitación

-*ronquidos*-de butch sus ronquidos son muy fuertes

-¿algún día dejaras de roncar?-pregunta buttercup acercándose con un alta voz-DESPIERTA BELLA DURMIENTE-dice buttercup, y butch intenta saltar pero unas cuerdas se lo impiden

-¡¿maldita sea qué Mier….-es interrumpido por el alta oz de buttercup

-EL LENGUAJE-dice buttercup

-está bien lo siento-dice butch

-CALLATE-dijo buttercup

-basta buttercup-dice el profesor

-PERDón-dice buttercup pero el profesor le arrebata el alta voz y el on sale despacio

-*suspiro*por fin-suspira el profesor y saca la pistola con la que examino a boomer

-sí, adelante máteme, méteme como en una novela que siempre matan al inocente, pero quiero decirles algo, díganle a mis hermanos que…..son muy feos y que nunca se compara…-es interrumpido por el profesor

-buttercup-dice el profesor

-¿mm?-exclama buttercup

-toma-dice el profesor dándole la alta voz

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII, AHORA CALLATE BUTCH Y NO TE MATAREMOS ASIQUE-dice buttercup

-El sí, sonó muy agudo buttercup-dice butch

-o_o-buttercup se quedó sorprendida desde cuando el rowdy verde la llamaba por su nombre siempre le decía otras cosas

-¿buttercup estas en la tierra?-pregunta butch

-eh-dice buttercup pero sacude la cabeza y responde la pregunta de butch-si, si estoy en la tierra solo estaba pensando en otras cosas-dice buttercup

-bueno, ya te puedo examinar-dice el profesor.

-sí, creo-susurra butch-aaaa aaaaaah, no, no lo haga nooooooooo-grita butch

-solo hace cosquillas-dice el profesor

-pero y si a mí no, que tal si, si….si me mata-grita butch como un lunático

-tay, profesor examíneme-pide buttercup y el profesor le pasa la pistola y una luz de muchos colores aparece y va de arriba abajo por buttercup-ves, no hace daño, ¿profesor podría decirme si estoy bien, hace 11 meses que no me hago control?-

-si-dice el profesor y mira las lecturas del artefacto-estas bien buttercup, no te preocupes-dice el profesor

-uff, bueno está bien-dice butch cerrando sus ojos

-listo-dice el profesor

Con boomer y bubbles

-etto…bubbles-llama boomer

-¿SIP?-dice bubbles

-¿me puedes desatar?, por favor-dice boomer

-estee…claro-dice bubbles

-bubbles, no-dice blossom

-¿por qué?-pregunta bubbles

-porque, no, ni siquiera sabes si se quedara quieto, o si saldrá de aquí e ira a destruir la ciudad-explica blossom

-tienes razón, ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes?-se pregunta bubbles

-porque, le tuviste confianza bubbles-dice el profesor-al parecer te lo pregunto amablemente y tú le tuviste confianza de que el no haría nada malo-

-eso, ¿qué quiere decir profesor?-pregunta blossom

-vengan, conmigo-dice el profesor-tú también boomer-

-me, encantaría, pero…..estoy atado-dice boomer

-oh, cierto bubbles desátalo-dice el profesor

-claro-bubbles va hacia boomer y lo desata

-mmmm-boomer se estira antes de pararse-ya voy-

-al parecer, boomer cambio su actitud y su personalidad, boomer ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?-pregunta el profesor

-sí, claro-dice boomer

-chicas salgan-dice el profesor. Las chicas se van haci la sala de estar, blossom abrió la heladera y bubbles miraba unas revistas de moda (creo que es muy obvio)

-buttercup-dicen bubbles y blossom

-hola, hasta que nos volvemos a ver-dice buttercup

Con el profesor y boomer

-boomer ¿Sabes lo qué te hiso la pistola con la que les pegue hoy a la tarde?-pregunta el profesor sentado en frente de boomer

-sí, me durmió-dice sonriendo

-hay, no puede ser-dice el profesor pegándose suavemente en la cabeza-APARTE DE ESO—grita el profesor

-nop-como es que sigue sonriendo aunque le griten

-*suspiro*cuando esa pistola les pego a ti y a tus hermanos, cayeron rendidos al piso, luego de eso ustedes comenzaron a levitar en el aire y una luz de sus colores correspondientes los rodeo cubriendo su ropa y luego los dejo en el piso con esa ropa-dice el profesor señalando la ropa que boomer traía puesta

-entonces, ¿eso qué significa?-pregunta boomer

-te lo diré pero cuando estemos con tus hermanos-dice el profesor parándose y yendo hacia la puerta-vaya, vaya, ¿qué ustedes no estaban con sus cosas?-pregunta el profesor

-sí, pero…-empieza bubbles

-queríamos…-sigue buttercup

-saber que les paso-termina blossom

-bueno, se los diré pero vayan a desatar a los hermanos de boomer-dice el profesor

3 Minutos después

-¿por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunta boomer

-bueno podría decirse que tus "hermanos" se resistían a venir-dice blossom

-bueno, ya que están aquí les explicare….-boomer lo interrumpe

-profesor, ¿por qué siento que mis manos son diferentes? Parece que tengo los pies de butch-dice boomer

-oye-dice butch

-porque…ustedes…-dice el profesor

-ya, dígalo de una vez-dicen las tres chicas al unísono

-ustedes, tienen superpoderes como las chicas-dice el profesor, finalmente

-¿poderes?-dice boomer mirando sus manos.

-sí, poderes, esa ropa se estira, resiste al fuego y a los golpes con un martillo-dice el profesor-pero, no de juguete el martillo tiene que ser de metal

-hey-dice buttercup

-sin, ofender buttercup-dice el profesor

-mmm-exclama buttercup

-¿poderes?-susurra brick-eso, significa….que-dice brick

-tenemos…-continua butch

-poderes-dice boomer feliz, y saltando

-podríamos ser un equipo-sugiere blossom

-¡¿NUNCA?! ¿Qué no lo recuerdas somos villanos?-grita brick

-pero, todavía no se han cansado de causarles problemas a todos los ciudadanos, no se cansan de tener todos los días la misma ropa, EH-dice blossom

-grrrrrrrrrrrrr-gruñe brick

-GRRRRRRRRR-gruñe más fuerte blossom

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-gruñe brick

-aaaaaah-blossom le arrebata a buttercup su martillo y le pega en la cabeza a brick

-Tay, eso….dolió-dice brick tirado en el piso y agarrándose la cabeza

-te, lo merecías-dice blossom poniendo el martillo en su hombro como lo hace buttercup

-eh, blossom-llama buttercup-me das mi arma-

-oh, sí claro, toma lo siento, me sentí tan buttercup-dice blossom

-genial-dice sarcásticamente buttercup

-¿bueno que piensan al respecto, con la frase de blossom?-pregunta Poochie

-a mí me parece, bien-dice butch

-a mí, también-dice boomer

-…-brick, estaba en silencio-¿qué?-

-solo, faltas tú-dice boomer

-yo-dice brick señalándose y mirando hacia otro lado

-sí, tú-dice butch

-LES FALTA UN TORNILLO, SOMOS VILLANOS ustedes ¿Tampoco lo recuerdan?-pregunta brick

-sí, pero ya es tiempo de cambiar si tu no quieres hacer un equipo con las chicas, entonces….tú ya no eres mi hermano-dice boomer

-Perfecto, entonces me voy de aquí nose que es lo que hago aquí si ni siquiera te conozco-grito eufórico brick y rompiendo el techo se fue tambaleando en el aire-maldita sea tendría que haber practicado todavía no se volar-

-no lo puedo creer-dice butch cruzándose de brazos

-ese chico nunca entenderá-dice buttercup

-…-blossom miraba el techo todo destruido-¿Quién se supone qué arreglara el techo?-dice blossom y sale por el oyó del techo en busca de brick

-blossom, no-dice bubbles pero era demasiado tarde

Con brick

-oh, maldita sea-dic brick a punto de caer-aaaaaah-grita brick

-**yo-yo trap**-entona blossom atrapando a brick con su yo-yo evitando de que se caiga

-Uff-suspira brick

-Hehe-rie blossom

**CONTINUARA…**

Adelanto del capitulo

-Seguro que no quieres disculparte con tus hermanos-dice blossom

-seguro-responde brick

-un boomerang-dice sorprendido brick-**round****missile****fire**-Entona brick lanzando su boomerang

-ya, vendrán-dice buttercup-apuesto de que blossom lo convencerá de que le pida disculpas a ustedes dos-

**Yo: aquí hay otro espero les guste**

**Zindy: ****Por favor dejen un sagrado review *suplicando***

**Pamela: Zindy ¿por qué lo vuelves a repetir sí y lo dijiste?**

**Zindy: Dijiste que eso se decía al final del capitulo**

**Pamela: Si pero solo te lo dije para que en los demás capítulos lo digas pero no en el final de este**

**Zindy: ¬¬ ¿sabes cuánto te odio?**

**Pamela: No (n U n)**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. La niña parecida a boomer

**Yo: hola, hola Merry X-más atrasado tarde mucho en escribir esto, porque, me tomo mucho pensar en algo jeje**

**Zindy: *poniéndose cerca de la cámara*****Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy**

**¿? :** **(Hey, what up girl?)**

**Zindy y ¿? :** **Put my glasses on, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)**

**Zindy: Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes**

**Yo: oye ¿esos son mis lentes de sol? *gruñendo***

**Pamela: creo que sí pero el ritmo es muy bueno *bailando***

**Zindy: Pulling up to the parties trying to get a little bit tipsy**

**Yo: me iré a un espacio más tranquilo *tocándose la cabeza* no puedo creer que estén cantando tik tok**

**Maia: I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it) Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**

**Yo: no lo puedo creer**

**Liz: no lo creas, pero no pongas esa cara de Poker Face**

**Maia: Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read my poker face**

**Yo: cantan Poker Face**

**Liz: si**

**Yo: se ve que no hay tranquilidad**

**Nota de la autora: Demashitaa Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece**

**Pd: mejor no hagamos que todos al lado tienen a una pareja para hacer los trabajos en la escuela mejor que se sienten como en la serie de a uno =D**

**Capitulo inspirado en: la plaza que está a tres cuadras de mi casa.**

La niña parecida a boomer

Sentados en una banca estaban, el ambiente era muy tranquilo la brisa revolvía sus cabellos, todo en silencio, solo se escuchaban las risas de los niños jugar en la plaza

-¿Seguro que no quieres disculparte con tus hermanos?-dice blossom (le agregue signos, porque sé que en el adelanto no le puse los signos)

-seguro-responde brick

-ya te arrepentirás-dice blossom muy sonriente mirando hacia los niños especialmente a una niña, que estaba por caer de la trepadora-cuidado-grita blossom y sale volando atrapando a la niña en sus brazos

-gracias-dice la niña

-oye, esa es la niña a la que le saque los dulces-dice brick arrepentido de su acción

-brick-dice blossom con aura asesina

-tú no, tonto fue otro chico lo único que tienes de igual a él es el cabello y los ojos-dice la niña

-¬¬mmh-exclama un poco molesto brick

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunta blossom agachándose a su altura

-me llamo, natsumi-dijo natsumi, esa niña se parecía a boomer pero en forma pequeña y femenina. Era una niña de pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca, llevaba una remerita celeste pero rasgada, también sus pantalones estaban rasgados lo único que tenía sano eran sus zapatillas.

En el laboratorio

-¿qué les habrá pasado qué no vuelven?-pregunta bubbles

-deben estar en la plaza-dice buttercup

-le acertaste buttercup-dice el profesor, mirando una de las pantallas que estaban blossom, brick y una niña-¿Quién es esa niña?-

-es boomer-dice butch

-¬¬yo estoy aquí-dice boomer

-sí, pero se parece a ti solo que de forma femenina-dice butch

-¿qué no soy la parte femenina de boomer?-dice bubbles

-sí, pero esta es en forma de niña-dice buttercup

Con blossom y brick

-¿sabes qué arma tienes?-le pregunta blossom

-no, ¿por qué?-pregunta brick

-porque, nosotras si tenemos armas-dice blossom

-…-en eso a brick se le ilumina la mano de color rojo con una forma redonda

-¿qué es eso?-pregunta blush

-un boomerang-dice sorprendido brick-**round****missile****fire**-Entona brick lanzando su boomerang

-wow eso es impresionante-dice blossom mirando como el boomerang de brick volaba por los cielos con fuego.

-wow-dice natsumi mirando el boomerang

En el laboratorio

-wooooow-dicen todos asombrados

-¿nosotros también tenemos boomerangs?-preguntan butch y boomer

-no, ustedes deben de tener otras armas-dice el profesor-apropósito, ustedes no tendrían que entrenar por lo menos, tendrían que saber algo acerca de cómo se combate contra el mal-

-oh, oh, yo los entreno-dice buttercup saltando

-creo que es demasiado tarde mañana lo haces buttercup-dice ken

-ooooh-exclama triste buttercup

-sí, es demasiado tarde pero estos no vuelven-dice bubbles parecía una lunática

-ya, vendrán-dice buttercup-apuesto de que blossom lo convencerá de que le pida disculpas a ustedes dos-

-¿estas segura?-pregunta boomer

-segura-dice buttercup cruzada de brazos

-¿segura?-pregunta butch

-segura-dice buttercup un poco molesta

-¿segura, segura?-dice bubbles

-seguraaa-dice más molesta buttercup

-¿segura?-preguntan el profesor, Poochie y ken

-SEGURAAAAAAA-grita buttercup con dientes de tiburón

-_¿segura?_-pregunta Bee por telepatía

-SEGURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita más fuerte buttercup haciendo que todos vuelen

-oye, ¿nadie te pregunto si estabas segura?-dice butch refregándose la cabeza enojado.

-lo, siento-dice buttercup desviando la vista y encogiéndose de hombros

Con brick y blossom

-eres muy bonita-dice blossom-¿Cuántos años tienes? natsumi-

-tengo 8, años-dice natsumi (no me juzguen pero…no dije que tenía 6 años dije que aproximadamente, pero le cambie, la edad)

-yo soy blossom y tengo 12 años y él es brick, tiene 12 años pero parece de 8-dice blossom

-oye-dice brick molesto

-jajajaja-ríen natsumi y blossom

-y… ¿Dónde vives?-pregunta blossom, natsumi cambia de sonriente a triste

-no tengo casa-dice natsumi desviando la vista

-¿y donde duermes?-pregunta brick

-en el bosque, o en las calles, o a veces en un basurero-dice natsumi pero con una sonrisa

-hmmm-exclama blossom, mirando a brick

Luego de unos 30 segundos

-¡¿qué?!-grita brick

-que, te vayas a disculpar con tus hermanos ven natsumi ayúdame es muy pesado-ice blossom tratando de empujar a brick por la espalda pero era más fuerte que antes

-grrrr-exclama natsumi tratando de ayudar a blossom

-*idea* hehe-rie despacio blossom

-¿por qué no se mueven? Hay, por mi mamacita-dice brick viendo que blossom cargaba a natsumi con el brazo izquierdo y con el otro cargaba una roca gigante

-iras, por la buenas o por las malas-dice blossom

-NO IRE AUNQUE ME LO PIDAS DE RODILLAS Y ME DES TUS DULCES POR UN MES-grita brick

-OSEA, QUE IRAS POR LAS BUENAS-dice natsumi

-QUE POR LAS BUENAS, NO ERA DECIR "OK SI VOY"-dice brick

-SI PERO CON BLUSH LE CAMBIAMOS EL RITMO-grita blossom

En el laboratorio

-¡¿qué le hará a mi espantoso hermano?!-grita butch

-¿espantoso?-dice buttercup arqueando una ceja-como, si tú fueras guapo-

-no, es como si fuera…es que soy guapo-se defiende butch

-ahí, le va a tirar la roca-dice ken señalando la pantalla.

-¿eh?-dicen buttercup y butch

Con blossom y brick

-OK, ENTONCES, lo harás por las buenas-susurra blossom con una sonrisa maléfica.

-bueno, no puede ser tan malo-dice brick un poco asustado

En el laboratorio

-correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-gritan todos a brick casi lanzándose a la pantalla, pero cuando blossom iba a tirar la roca todos se caen al piso y luego se vuelven a levantar pero la cámara no funcionaba ni las demás.

Con blossom y brick

-blossom, ¿qué paso? Se cortó la luz-dice natsumi pero no veían nada

-brick, brick-llama despacio blossom-¿Dónde maldita seas estas?-

-eh en frente tuyo-dice brick pero blossom choca con él, gracias a que la cabeza de natsumi estaba antes que su cuerpo y que todo estaba obscuro porque se había sonrojado, pero no perdía su seriedad

-ya te encontré-dice blossom volviendo su rostro a serio

-pff, yo también-dice brick

-blossom, deja el romance y bájame-dice natsumi

-oh, sí, claro-dice blossom-solo, que no estaba en romance-dice blossom

-no pero, parecía una novela-dice natsumi

-ok, volvamos, me disculpare con mis hermanos-dice brick

En el laboratorio

-bubbles ¿dónde estás?-dice buttercup

-¿boomer?-dice butch

-AH-grita bubbles-una serpiente me ataca, me tomo de la pierna-

-solo soy yo bubbles-dice boomer

-¿y por qué te agarras de mi pierna? Y además ¿qué hacías en el piso?-pregunta bubbles asustada

-bueno, es que de abajo se encuentran más cosas-dice boomer-y…quería ver si por ahí estaba butch tirado en el piso-

-*cash, scrash*-se escuchan sonidos muy raros en el laboratorio pero nadie ve nada por el apagón

-¿Qué-qué fue –e-e-eso?-dice bubbles aferrándose al brazo de boomer

-¬¬_joder, fue solo el pinche perro_-piensa boomer

-_ese, no soy yo boomer_-le responde Poochie, metiéndose en sus pensamientos

-ah, no ¿y qué fue?-dice boomer, asustado

-no lo sé-contesta Poochie

**CONTINUARA…**

Adelanto del capitulo

-perdón-dice arrepentido brick

-nosotros también, te perdonamos-dicen boomer y butch

-aww, ¿y el abrazo?-pregunta bubbles

-yo…tengo una hermana-dice sorprendido boomer

**Yo: chachacha chan, chachacha chan, ¿qué será?**

**Zindy: Es….**

**Yo: no lo digas idiota**


	4. Ojos brillantes

**Yo: *escuchando música***

**Maia: Burunetto, Burunetto, burunettooooooooooo**

**Zindy: Admítelo "no te escucha"**

**Pamela: pero que escucha**

**¿?: No lo sé pero, hoy yo estoy a cargo del fic**

**Todas: que diana no te había destrozado**

**¿?: Naa, solo me llevo a un callejón y me encerró en el cesto, hasta que los que recogen la basura me sacaron y volví *dejando hojas sobre la mesa***

**Nota del idiota, de : Demashitaa powerpuff girls z y este fic no le pertenecen este fic es de dianitas/Burunetto y de nadie más**

**Yo: oye idiota sal de mi computadora *empujando***

**Calvin: que lastima que no me puedas echar de tu casa porque, me quedare por todo el año**

**Yo: el viento es muy molesto, muy bien a inspirarme para escribir a los nuevos personajes, aunque primero el capítulo y luego los nuevos personajes**

**Calvin: *con ojos brillosos* ¿me agregaras?**

**Yo: *con sonrisa* nop**

**Nota de la autora: Demashitaa powerpuff girls no me pertenece y el idiota que está a mi lado es como mi contraparte**

**Capitulo inspirado en/con: La canción de Tinkerbell 4 (La separación)**

Ojos Brillantes

Con blossom, brick y natsumi

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta natsumi

-al, laboratorio-dice blossom mirando hacia todos lados

En el laboratorio

-¿papá, donde estás?-dice ken

-aquí, ken, pero, este apagón no tiene sentido, si no pasó nada malo en la ciudad-dice el profesor

-p-p-profesor-llama bubbles

-¿qué pasa bubbles?-pregunta el profesor

-a-a-al-algo, n-n-nos m-m-mira-tartamudea bubbles asustada detrás de boomer

-¿algo como qué?-pregunta ken

-s-s-son, ojos m-mu-muy brillantes-dice bubbles respirando agitadamente, aunque boomer no se movía estaba en shok-b-b-boomer ¿estas respirando?-pregunta bubbles hasta que boomer reacciona

-si-responde boomer

-oigan a mí también me están mirando unos ojos muy brillantes-dice buttercup ya que estaba adelante y butch estaba atrás de ella escondido

-pero, no te miran a ti me miran a mí-dice butch

-miren, la nenita tiene miedo-dice buttercup riendo a carcajadas

-no soy una niñita-dice butch

-sí que lo Heres-dice buttercup

-no-se defiende butch

-shhhhh-se escucha que alguien les calla pero buttercup y butch miran hacia ambos lados y no hay nadie, miran abajo y los ojos brillantes ya no estaban, si no que estaban al lado de butch

-AAAAAAAAAAH-grita butch subiéndose encima de buttercup al estilo de novia

-miedoso-susurra buttercup tirando a butch al piso bruscamente yendo hacia boomer y bubbles-óyeme cosa rara de ojos ligeramente azules y chillones vete antes de que te golpee con mi martillo-dice buttercup y los ojos azules brillantes se van velozmente

Con blossom, natsumi y brick

-b-b-brick ¿qué es eso?-pregunta natsumi

-¿qué cosa?-dice brick viendo hacia el piso que había visto natsumi que le había asustado

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SON UNOS OJOS REALMENTE ROJOS COMO LOS TULLOS BRICK PERO MUY BRILLOSOS-grita blossom yendo hacia afuera

-oh, no puede ser-dice brick retrocediendo,

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA, UNA RANA, UNA RANA, UNA RANA-grita blossom subiéndose a la espalda de brick cómicamente

-oye, bájate blossom-dice molesto brick

-una ranita-dice natsumi levantando la rana-mira blossom no crees que es bonita-dice natsumi pegándole la rana a blossom en la cara (argh)

-SACAMELA, SACAMELA, SACAMELA-grita blossom asqueada

-blossom, quédate quieta-dice brick a punto de caer

-mírala, mírala-dice natsumi

-KYAAAAAA-grita blossom y se desmaya

-¿blossom? ¿Blossom?-llama brick moviéndola para que despierte-genial, natsumi-dice sarcástico brick

-de nada-dice sonriente natsumi

-te pareces demasiado a mi hermano-susurra brick

-¿cuando llegamos?-pregunta natsumi

-ya llegamos solo tenemos que entrar-dice brick

-…-natsumi no dice nada y solo sigue a brick que llevaba a blossom cargada en su espalda

Adentro

-profesor-llama bubbles-¿ya encontró el origen del apagón?-pregunta acercándose hacia el profesor

-si-dice el profesor sin dejar de pensar por que se cortó la luz en toda la ciudad, en ese momento brick lo saca de sus pensamientos

-hola-dice brick

-¿qué le paso a blossom?-pregunta bubbles

-oigan volvió la luz-dice buttercup

-sí, sí pero ¿qué le paso a blossom?-pregunta bubbles

-se desmayó porque natsumi le asusto con una rana-explica brick

-¿Quién es natsumi?-pregunta boomer

-…..-natsumi asoma su rostro un poco tímida

-hola, natsumi-dice bubbles acercándose a natsumi

-miyashiro-susurra natsumi mirando a boomer

-¿qué dijiste?-pregunta bubbles-no tengas miedo-dice y la toma suavemente de la mano

-hola-dice tímida natsumi

-hola-dicen todos sonrientes menos butch y buttercup

-¿es muda o qué?-pregunta butch

-acaba de hablar no creo que sea muda-dice boomer

-uh-exclama blossom casi despertando

-oigan se despierta-dice brick pero nadie le presta atención

-aww-dice blossom estirándose

-se despertó-dice brick-ya te puedes bajar-dice brick pero blossom no le hace caso y sigue durmiendo

-cállate frutilla con crema-dice pegándole en la cabeza bajándole la gorra y si dejarlo ver

-oye despierta y bájate-dice brick furioso

-cinco minutitos mami-dice blossom

-bueno ya me tienes hasta el gorro-dice brick pero blossom le saca su preciada gorra a brick y se la pone

-mira un duende-dice dormida blossom

-¬¬maldita sea espero que nadie se dé cuenta-dice brick

-¿qué edad tienes natsumi?-le pregunta bubbles

-yo…natsumi-dice natsumi

-¿qué?-dice bubbles

-….*sacudiendo la cabeza*ocho tengo, ocho años-contesta natsumi

-igual que ken-dice buttercup

-¿Quién es ken?-dice natsumi

-el-dice boomer señalando a ken

-yo-dice ken señalándose a sí mismo-jeje-

-arre caballito-dice blossom dormida con la gorra de brick

-grrrrrrrrrr-gruñe brick-despierta blossom-dice brick zamarreando a blossom

-¿qué? ¿Dónde está mi abuela?-dice blossom y se despierta del susto, bajando de brick

-brick, que te paso en la cara no eres el mismo-dice blossom jugando con las mejillas de brick

-suéltame-dice brick apartando las manos de blossom

-ah, ya sé que es lo que te falta-dice blossom-tu gorra ¿Dónde la perdiste?-dice blossom tirándose al piso y buscándola

-la tienes en tu cabeza-dice brick levantando a blossom de su chaleco

-mm-dice blossom tocándose la cabeza-yo no siento nada-miente

-grrrr-gruñe brick y le saca la gorra a blossom

-ah, ahí estaba-miente blossom-no la había visto-

-¬¬sí, claro-dice sarcástico brick

-tu, espalda es muy cómoda-dice blossom

-buu-asusta butch a natsumi

-KYAAAA-grita asustada natsumi escondiéndose detrás de boomer

-butch, no le asustes-dice boomer defendiendo a natsumi

-es igual de miedosa que tú, parecen hermanos-dice butch

-como no lo pensé antes-dice buttercup-natsumi, ¿tú tienes un hermano?-

-si-responde natsumi

-y ¿cómo era?-pregunta bubbles

-era como el-dice natsumi señalando a boomer

-¿cómo se llamaba?-pregunta buttercup

-miyashiro-dice natsumi

-ooooh-dicen buttercup y bubbles-BLOSSOM-llaman ellas dos asustando a blossom

-¡¿qué?!-pregunta blossom, pero no le prestan atención y se la llevan a un rincón

-¿enserio, tu hermano era igual a mí?-pregunta boomer

-si-dice natsumi

En un rincón

-blossom, como no te diste cuenta-dice buttercup

-¿de qué?-pregunta confundida blossom

-de que boomer y natsumi son hermanos-dicen bubbles y buttercup

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dice blossom llamando la _atención_ de todos

Con los demás

-_¿de qué estarán hablando?_-se preguntan todos a la vez (es muy obvio que por pensamiento)

En el rincón

-puedes hablar bajo y no gritar-regaña buttercup

-lo siento, lo siento-se disculpa blossom-pero como es eso de que son hermanos

-es que no te das cuenta, son muy parecidos-dice buttercup

-¿y eso qué tiene qué ver?-pregunta blossom

-es que….-buttercup la interrumpe

-déjala, no entenderá-razona buttercup

Con los demás

-oigan chicos-llama brick cabizbajo

-¿sí?-preguntan butch y boomer

-perdón-dice arrepentido brick

-nosotros también, te perdonamos-dicen boomer y butch

-aww, ¿y el abrazo?-pregunta bubbles

-…-los chicos se abrazan como un equipo, pero natsumi no se despegaba de boomer

-ah, ya lo entiendo ahora si me doy cuenta-dice blossom

-ves-dice buttercup guiñando un ojo

-bueno será mejor que nos marchemos chicas-dice bubbles

-sí, pero esperen-dice blossom y va hacia el profesor-profesor-dice blossom llevando al profesor hacia otro de los rincones

-¿qué pasa blossom?-pregunta el profesor

-necesito que deje quedarse a natsumi, y los RRB aquí-dice blossom con cara de cachorrito

-…..-dice el profesor aguantándose las ganas de decir si

-solo hasta que les encontremos una casa-pide blossom

-hay, está bien-dice finalmente el profesor

-si-salta blossom-gracias-dice y abraza al profesor-adiós-

-adiós-dice el profesor cansado

-adiós chicos, adiós natsumi-dice blossom y le guiña un ojo

-adiós-dice natsumi moviendo su mano

-bueno nosotros también nos vamos-dice brick pero el profesor los detiene

-alto…..este… ¿por qué no se quedan aquí?-dice el profesor

-oh, por favor no queremos molestar-dice boomer que aún seguía con natsumi pegado a su pierna

-no es ninguna molestia-dice ken entendiendo a lo que se refería el profesor

-tú también natsumi-dice el profesor

-¿enserio?-dice natsumi emocionada agarrándole la mano a boomer

-etto…-exclama boomer

-si arriba tenemos unas tres camas extra-dice el profesor

-yo no duermo con natsumi-dicen butch y brick

-_¬¬malditooooooos_-piensa boomer pero luego cambia de opinión al ver a natsumi bostezar

-natsumi puedes subir, necesito hablar con ellos-dice el profesor-acompáñala ken-

-claro-dice ken y acompaña a natsumi

-boomer, creo que natsumi es tu hermana-dice el profesor

-¿su hermana?-dicen sorprendidos brick y butch

-yo…tengo una hermana-dice sorprendido boomer

-dije creo chicos, todavía no estoy seguro-dice el profesor-pero, es que son demasiado parecidos-

-ok, ok pero esto lo averiguaremos mañana a la mañana porque ahora es muy temprano-dice butch tranquilo

-muy bien-dice el profesor

-apropósito necesito…que-dice el profesor haciendo un circulo en el aire señalando a los RRB-se…destranformen-

-y ¿cómo lo hacemos?-pregunta boomer inocentemente

-hiiii…y yo tengo que decírselos todo-dice el profesor molesto asustando a los RRB

-¿uhm?-exclama ken bajando mirando la escena gracioso-jajá, ¿por qué no prueban con el botón de sus cinturones?-

-¿este?-pregunta brick tocando con su dedo índice el botón rojo del medio de su cinturón

-fuuuuuchi-dicen boomer y butch como niños pequeños que se sorprenden con fuegos artificiales y hacen lo mismo que brick

-¿qué extraño?-dice el profesor rascándose la barbilla-es igual a como las chicas se…

-baaa-exclama ken al ver que el profesor iba a decir las verdaderas identidades de las chicas y le lanza lo primero que encuentra-…-un…¡almohadón!

-trans…..-el profesor recibe el almohadón en la cara-¿qué?-

-…-los chicos inflan sus mejillas para tratar de no reírse pero es imposible

-profesor no hable de eso-dice entre dientes ken

-jajajajajaja-ríen los chicos

-bueno, bueno ahora ya se pueden ir a dormir pero antes-dice el profesor tomando algo de una mesa-tomen aunque sea pónganse esto para dormir-

-gracias-dicen los tres al unísono y suben

Arriba

-shhhhh-calla brick a los demás al pensar que natsumi estaba dormida pero estaba en frente de la puerta

-hola-dice sonriente natsumi

-¬¬ deberás que se parece a ti boomer-dice butch

-¿miyashiro tú dormirás conmigo?-pregunta inocentemente natsumi

-¿miyashiro?-pregunta boomer confundido

-bueno, no importa-dice brick

-si, hay que dormir este día fue deasiaaaaado largo-dice butch

-….-natsumi sonrió tiernamente para jalar a boomer

Al día siguiente

-*ronquidos*-de parte de brick (cuando se me vino a la mente la cara de blossom me mate de la risa, jajajajajajaja)

-…..-blossom lo miraba asustada roncaba como un rinoceronte con sueño pesado

-*ronquidos pequeños*-de parte de boomer y natsumi que estaban abrazados

-aww-exclamo bubbles mirando con ternura la escena

-*ronquidos medianos*-de parte de…¡¿buttercup?! Y butch bueno esa no es una sorpresa

-…..-blossom seguía asustada parecía no moverse hasta que bubbles se dio cuenta de eso y fue a donde blossom estaba parada y se fijó que blossom estaba asustada

-brick-susurra bubbles moviéndolo con su dedo índice-brick-dice bubbles aumentando su tono de voz-BRIIIIIIIIIIIICK-grita bubbles pero solo despierta a brick

-¿qué paso, donde esta kuritaky?-dice brick

-¿Quién es kuritaky?-pregunta bubbles arqueando una ceja

-no lo sé, estaba soñando con una niña bebé que tenía los ojos del mismo color que blossom, y el mismo color de pelo que nosotros-dice brick (yo: adivinen quien es Zindy: si tienen ganas)-¿qué le paso a blossom?-pregunta brick prestándole a blossom más atención

-roncabas tan fuerte que se asustó-dice bubbles

-oh, solo por eso-dice brick moviendo su mano cerca de la cara de blossom que lo miraba fijamente pero no emitía movimiento alguno ni siquiera parpadeaba

-blossom despierta-dice bubbles y la toca con su dedo índice y cae al piso cómicamente como un hielo

-aww-bosteza boomer y siente que está abrazando algo

-al fin despiertas-dice bubbles sonriendo inocentemente caminado hacia boomer-se ve tan linda-bubbles mira hacia donde natsumi se encontraba, parecía un angelito inocente que dormía profundamente en serenidad (ok, me pace de poeta)

-buttercup-despierta brick moviendo a buttercup que dormía en el piso

**CONTINUARA…**

**Yo: ahora me da flojera escribir, a los nuevos personajes, y el adelanto del prox. Cap.**

**Diana: Siempre algo te da flojera**

**Yo: porque tú no me ayudas**

**Diana: creo que me llaman**

**Yo: no mientas y ven aquí**

**Diana: ¿para que si ya se acabó el capítulo? **

**Yo: *pose de victoria* para haci jugamos a que somos super-heroina y luego tomamos un helado**

**Diana: *Debajo en un espacio pequeño* deberítas de que te pareces a momoko**

**Yo: *moviendo los brazos y volviendo a su pose de victoria* ya lo se**


	5. ¿Hermano?

**Yo: hola, hola ¿cómo están? Yo estoy bien lamento la demora, pero es que alguien (y cuando digo alguien puede ser cualquiera) bueno (mi madre) típico las madres piensan que la computadora es un objeto que distrae a los niños, preadolescentes y adolescentes por esa razón mi madre no me dejo usar la computadora por una semana porque decía que yo estaba viciada (creo que tiene razón) durante toda esa semana actué como psicópata (parecía que estaba loca) no me dejaba de balancear de atrás hacia adelante y viceversa. Ahora que estoy aquí buscando la manera de cómo poner esas barritas grises la encontré (otra cosa solo usare la computadora 2 horas todos los días XD) **

**Yo: lo ven XP aprendí a poner esas barritas Calvin**

**Calvin: *dormido* **

**Yo: ¬¬ al fin está dormido**

**Todas: Siiiii**

**Yo: jajaja, (n w n)**

**Nota de la autora: Demashitaa powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece**

-Hola- dialogo

-"_hola_"-pensamiento

-**Hola**-voz de la conciencia

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior**

-oigan a mí también me están mirando unos ojos muy brillantes-dice buttercup ya que estaba adelante y butch estaba atrás de ella escondido

-miedoso-susurra buttercup tirando a butch al piso bruscamente yendo hacia boomer y bubbles-óyeme cosa rara de ojos ligeramente azules y chillones vete antes de que te golpee con mi martillo-dice buttercup y los ojos azules brillantes se van velozmente

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SON UNOS OJOS REALMENTE ROJOS COMO LOS TULLOS BRICK PERO MUY BRILLOSOS-grita blossom yendo hacia afuera

-oh, no puede ser-dice brick retrocediendo,

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA, UNA RANA, UNA RANA, UNA RANA-grita blossom subiéndose a la espalda de brick cómicamente

-cinco minutitos mami-dice blossom

-bueno ya me tienes hasta el gorro-dice brick pero blossom le saca su preciada gorra a brick y se la pone

¿Hermano?

**Buttercup POV**

De seguro estaba dormida pero desde cuando sentí que algo se había caído encima de mí no quise abrir los ojos asique no le hice ni el menor caso a esa cosa y seguí durmiendo. Supuestamente no sé cómo llegue a dormirme será ¿por qué me acosté demasiado tarde?

-buttercup, despierta-maldita sea tenía que ser ella la que me despertase-buttercup, sé que me escuchas-déjame dormir maldita sea

**POV Normal**

-buttercup, no seas perezosa y despierta-dice bubbles

-uhh?-buttercup abre lentamente sus ojos, mira sus pies y ve que blossom estaba tiesa como un hielo-¿y a esta que le paso?-

-¬¬ se asustó con mis ronquidos-dice brick

-¿y porque no se mueve?-pregunta buttercup

-porque quedo traumada-dice bubbles

-¿y le nenita de boomer?-pregunta buttercup

-estoy atrás tuyo-dice boomer llamando la atención de buttercup

-oh, hola bubbles *sacudiendo la cabeza* digo boomer-dice buttercup mirando hacia su lado que estaba una bubbles demasiado furiosa

-buttercup-dice entre dientes y con aura asesina bubbles

-aww-dice blossom tocándose la cabeza saliendo de su trauma-¿qué me paso?-

-genial, ni ella misma lo recuerda-dice brick

-te quedaste traumada por….-brick le interrumpe

-buttercup, no le vuelvas a decir quedara traumada devuelta-dice brick yendo hacia la puerta

-y el miedoso, aun no despierta-dice buttercup-por cierto, ¿Cuándo llegue al piso quedándome dormida?-

-ni yo lose llegue después de ti y el profesor dijo que estabas arriba intentando despertar a los chicos pero al parecer estabas dormida en el piso y yo iba a despertar a brick pero…..-es interrumpida

-te traumaste con los ronquidos de brick-dice desinteresada buttercup

-BUTTERCUUUUUUUUUUUP-grita brick que estaba a media escalera y la escucho

-¿qué quieres?-pregunta buttercup desinteresada por lo que le diría brick

-TE DIJEE QUE TE CALLARAS-dice brick despertando a natsumi pero al parecer

-QUIERES CALLARTE TRATO DE DORMIR-grita natsumi pegándole a brick una patada

-auch-dice sarcástico brick haciendo como que le dolió

-aaah si-dice natsumi y le arrebata a buttercup el martillo pegándole a brick dejándolo inconsciente

-¿por qué todas me quitan el martillo a mí? quítenle el bastón a bubbles al menos-dice molesta buttercup

-¿y a mi pod qué siempe me pegan con ese madtillo?-dice brick despertando pero pegado en el piso con la lengua afuera y los ojos en espiral.

-¿por qué eres un idiota? Quien sabe-dice blossom encogiéndose de hombros

Abajo

-buenos días aww profesor-dijo con un bostezo natsumi

-buenos días natsumi-dice el profesor con una sonrisa

-buenooooos díaaas-dice boomer pero nadie le contesta-claro, no pasa nada solo la saludan a mi hermana-boomer se sorprendió de su comentario que abrió los ojos como platos y parando en seco

-awwww-exclama bubbles

-¬¬ ¿por qué todo te causa ternura bubbles?-pregunta brick

-no tengo ni la menor idea-responde bubbles casi inaudible

-aww-exclama butch

-buenos díaaaa…cuidado butch-dice blossom

-¿qué? AAAAAAH-dice butch que se resbalo de un escalón

-jajaja, eso lo despertara-dice buttercup que bajaba atrás de butch

.ja-reia entrecortadamente butch-¿sabes lo que se siente?-

-nop-dice buttercup

-ahora lo sabrás-dice butch poniendo su pie entre el pie de buttercup haciendo que se cayera encima de bubbles

-mi espalda-decía bubbles

-oigan-dice blossom moviendo su cabeza hacia la salida, las chicas asienten y se levantan del suelo

-adiós profesor nos tenemos que ir-dicen las tres al unísono

-adiós chicas ¿vendrán luego de….-otro almohadón en la cara de parte de ken-¬¬mmh-

-hehe-rie nerviosamente ken

* * *

**Con las chicas**

-¿volveremos?-pregunta bubbles levitando en el aire

-claro…..pero como momoko, miyako y kaoru-dice blossom decidida

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritan bubbles y buttercup pero blossom no les presta atención y se dirije hacia la dirección de la escuela

-blossom, no podemos aparecer delante de los chicos con nuestra otra identidad no nos reconocerán-dice bubbles

-tranquila ese es el plan-dice blossom

-¿qué plan?-pregunta buttercup

-se los diré en la escuela-dice blossom desinteresada

-¿por qué?-pregunta bubbles

-porque, si-dice blossom molesta por estar interrogada

-"porque, si" no es una respuesta-dice blossom

-**cállalas, cállalas**-decía la conciencia de blossom-está bien-dice blossom

-¿nos contaras?-dicen bubbles y buttercup

-¿qué? no-dice blossom

-ou-exclama buttercup

En el laboratorio

-¿y las chicas?-pregunta brick

-se fueron-dice natsumi

-¿y quién nos entrenara? (T-T)-dice boomer llorando a cascadas

-yo, puedo, puedo-dice natsumi dando brincos

-no lo creo ella no sabe nada de ser super-heroes porque no juega con ken-dice brick

-(O.O)-ken abrió sus ojos como platos el nunca jugaría con niñas

* * *

**Zindy: Y Kuriko**

**Yo: déjame seguir el capitulo**

* * *

-YO NO JUEGO CON NIÑAS-grita eufórico ken

-oye tranquilízate vas a lastimar a la hermana de boomer-dicen butch y boomer

-de eso-dice el profesor-boomer natsumi necesito que me acompañen al hospital-

-¿por?-preguntan los dos rubios

-nosotros también-dicen los chicos (ken, brick y butch) subiendo a la habitación

-no chicos solo necesito ir con ellos-dice el profesor poniendo tristes a los tres

-¿aunque sea no puede ir uno de nosotros tres?-pregunta butch

-no-dice el profesor

-pero…-brick es interrumpido por el profesor

-no-vuelve a decir

-quizás podamos…-intenta butch

-n.o-dice el profesor

-ou-ken hace un puchero cruzándose de brazos y dándose la media vuelta

-bueno, boomer, natsumi ¿vamos?-dice el profesor y los dos rubios asienten

-tuve un sueño muy extraño-dicen butch y brick cambiando de tema-tú también-dicen señalándose

-¿asique no fui el único?-dice brick

-enserio, estamos iguales-dice butch poniéndose en pose pensativa

-¿qué soñaron?-pregunta desinteresado ken

-bueno, yo soñé con una bebé de ojos rosa cabello naranja y también con una señora esa debe de ser la madre de la niña-dice brick

-yo soñé con dos chicas una niña y una que parecía que tenía 17 años-dice butch

-_"si, boomer tiene una hermana a la que no conoce entonces…"_-intenta buscar la conclusión ken

-pero no entiendo-dice brick pensando

-"_creo que es…"_-descifra ken-eso es-

-¿qué cosa?-preguntan curiosos los dos chicos

-tienen que ir a buscar a las chicas y a la niña de sus sueños, y también a esa señora-dice ken empujándolos hacia la puerta

-¿qué?-dicen confundidos los dos chicos

-SOLO HAGAN LO QUE LES DIJE-grita ken

-está bien-dice brick asustado seguido de butch

-uff-suspira ken

* * *

**En la escuela**

-me aburro-susurro kaoru haciendo garabatos en la hoja

-momoko, algo me dice que la temperatura cambiara-le dice miyako

-*escribiendo* aja-momoko no le prestó atención

-¿qué escribes?-pregunta miyako pero momoko seguía escribiendo con su semblante serio hasta que sonrió

-pásasela a kaoru-dice momoko dándole la hoja a miyako y miyako se la da a kaoru

-mmh-kaoru lee cada palabra escrita de momoko y la mira y asiente

-bien-susurra momoko

* * *

**En el hospital**

-¿qué hacemos aquí profesor?-pregunta natsumi pero el profesor no le responde

-hola ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-pregunta la enfermera

-vine a hacerles un análisis de sangre a ellos dos-dice el profesor

-acompáñenme-dice la enfermera

* * *

**Con brick**

-"_¿qué habrá querido decir ken con qué las vengamos a buscar?"_-piensa brick hasta que siente que algo se aferra a su pierna-¿eh?-brick mira hacia abajo, una bebé de ojos rosa pelo anaranjado amarado en dos colitas de poco pelo-¿Kuri….taky?-dice brick y le bebé se sonríe, brick mira hacia el lado de la bebé había un cachorro de color naranja con ojos carmesí

-hija-dice una joven de unos 25 años levantando a la niña y luego mira a brick_-"¿momotaro?"_-

* * *

**Con butch**

-oye, ¿te quitarías de encima mio?-pregunta butch un poco incomodo por tener a la niña de su sueño encima de el

* * *

**Calvin: aww ¿qué paso en el capítulo?**

**Todos menos yo: shhhhh que la desconcentras**

**Yo: Calvin ¿por qué no mejor te vuelves a dormir?**

* * *

-HERMANA-grita la niña, en ese momento una chica de pelo negro amarrado en una colita roja con una blusa color verde y shorts se acercaba caminando pero para en seco al ver a su hermano perdido (no creen que eso fue demasiado sentimental)

**CONTINUARA…**

**Yo: siiiii, al fin lo termine lo que pasa es que estoy con flogeritis aguda**

**Calvin: ¿qué es eso?**

**Yo: en ti esa cosa es muy común Calvin**

**En el próximo capitulo**

-hola-dice momoko

-Por los anillos de Saturno-dice brick abriendo los ojos como platos

-¿y cuando se los diremos?-pregunta kaoru

-en su momento-dice momoko guiñando un ojo

-ya olvidamos como es mi vida sin ti hijo-dice rubí entre lágrimas (luego sabrán quien es rubí)


End file.
